Her Journey
by Lucky21
Summary: Lily has always been very taken by James. It's a known fact among her friends that she would never date anyone else. Lily knows she'll never love anyone but James, but she's tired of waiting around for him. So she comes up with a plan that should both pro
1. Default Chapter

AN: Okay, this is my first fic in a while. It's a little different from most L/J fics- I got tired of the same Lily-hates-James-because-he-pulled-a- prank-on-her-but-he-wins-her-over-thing. Please review this and tell me what you think. I would enjoy any help, though please, if it's not helpful criticism, then don't put it because I sure don't want to read them. Thanks, I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognize.  
  
Lily walked along, adoring the feel of the soft breeze caressing her face. She had snuck out of her room to go for one of her frequent midnight strolls. This was her favorite time in the whole day- around 1:00 in the morning, for her home during the day was almost as much torture as one would have to endure at Azkaban, the wizarding prison. Okay, so maybe that's exaggerating a little, but it was terrible. While her parents tried to discourage it, her sister Petunia made it her goal in life to make Lily's summer a living nightmare.  
  
Petunia seemed to be extremely jealous of all the attention Lily was getting because of, what Petunia considered to be, an 'unwanted abnormality'. You see, Lily Evans was not just a normal 15-year-old girl; actually, she was about as far from a normal 15-year-old girl as it is possible to be. Just over four years earlier, while Lily and her family (then on good terms) were eating an uneventful breakfast just as they had every day for the past eleven years, the mayhem started. All of a sudden, a big gray barn owl had swooped in through the open kitchen window, dropped a large envelope on Lily's pile of pancakes, and promptly soared up the chimney and out again. That was the first time Lily had found out about the secret world of witches and wizards in which she was a part of.  
  
After receiving that first fateful letter, she had gone off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and met the best group of friends anyone could hope for. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Adair O'Connor, and Sandra Lynell were more Lily's family than any of her actual blood relatives.  
  
Since getting back from Hogwarts two months earlier, Lily's life had been a living hell. She only took peace in the night, when she was free to wander beneath the sparkling stars, with the soft wind lightly blowing her hair. This was one of those nights and Lily was walking along, gazing at the sparkling orbs above her. She smiled as she spotted the Dog Star- Sirius, and was reminded of her colorful friend. She could just picture his handsome face, with those warm black eyes, and chin-length black hair, in mock outrage at the fact that she was wide-awake after one in the morning. She heard his voice as if he were there, knowing exactly what he would say.  
  
"Lily! I'm ashamed at you! After all those times of turning down late-night pranks with us, using the excuse- ' it's too late', here you are strolling along after midnight! And it's the summer: there's no Snape there to pull pranks on!!!" Lily chuckled softly as she thought of Sirius, that's exactly how he would react, he was always thinking about pranks!  
  
Lily realized that she had been out fairly long, and it was getting very late. She could just imagine the uproar that would appear if Petunia found her out of bed! Her sister would of course make up a ridiculous story to tell Lily's parents, most likely something about how she had seen Lily sneaking out the window hand-in-hand with a boy, while dressed in nothing more than her nightclothes. The thing that made Lily mad was that her parents would probably believe Petunia if she told them something like that. While they were very proud of Lily, they did not seem to trust her as much now as they used to. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Lily was so often gone, but whatever it was, Lily didn't appreciate it one bit. Nevertheless, Lily turned reluctantly around and headed back towards her quaint house in the middle of London.  
  
The only thought that cheered her about the prospect of returning home was the possibility that her great horned owl Galadriel, might have returned with Adair's reply. Lily was expecting to hear back from Adair on whether or not she would be able to spend the remaining month of vacation at Adair's summerhouse in Paris. Lily's parents had okayed it, and Lily was really looking forward to seeing her friends again.  
  
However, the thing that made her trot speedily back to the house was not the thought of seeing all her friends again, but the fact that she knew James would as well be staying at Adair's, if his parents allowed him to, that is. Lily blushed slightly at the thought of James. It annoyed her that thinking of him had kind of a reaction on her, but that's how it had always been, and that's likely how it always would be.  
  
It was a known fact among her girl friends that her heart belonged always and forever to James, and James alone. That really got on Lily's nerves. None of her friends thought that she had it in her to date anyone else. They had a point though, last year (their fourth year at Hogwarts), Lily had rejected numerous dates, and sat by watching James go through girl after girl. But this year Lily was resolved to prove them wrong. If James didn't want her as a girlfriend, she would find someone who did, and she had just the guy in mind.  
  
Lily breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped into the house and found it in exactly the same state as when she had left; no screaming parents; no smirking horse-faced sister; just calm quiet. She light-footedly took the stairs two at a time and tiptoed into her room. She couldn't express how thankful she was that her parents had agreed to let her turn the study into her own room- she didn't know what she would have done if she had been forced to share a room with Petunia.  
  
As soon as she stepped into her room, Lily's eyes flew to the desk where a large cage sat. In it, to her delight, sat Galadriel. Lily hurriedly picked up the letters beside the owl's cage and promptly tore the top one open. Lily's cheeks turned pink when she realized that it was from James, but she quickly overcame it. He had probably written everyone, or else he just needed help on his Charms homework (Charms was something James was bad at, and that was saying something, for he was good at just about everything).  
  
Still, however, she couldn't help but feel hopeful that he had indeed been missing her as much as she had been missing him.  
  
Hey Lils, I've missed you this summer. Are you going to Adair's? I hope so. It'll be good to get everyone together again before school starts. How has your summer been? Bet its hard just sitting around dreaming about me. (  
  
You have no idea, thought Lily.  
  
Well, I just wanted to say hi. It's probably stupid of me, because I'll be seeing you on Sunday anyway, oh well. I've just been missing your witty cut downs - no one has properly insulted me all summer! Well, I'll hopefully see you in Paris! With Love,  
  
James  
  
Lily smiled contently as she finished reading the letter. She read the ending once more, wondering wistfully if he had meant it when he said 'with love'. She knew she was over analyzing it, but she couldn't help it. After a few minutes of daydreaming she picked up the remaining letter. It was Adair's reply.  
  
Lily, Mum says its fine for you to come and that you need not have asked- you're always welcome. We'll pick you up on Sunday around noon. We're going to catch a two o'clock portkey.  
  
Lily knew a portkey was an object that, once you touched it, would transport you to an arranged place at a specific time.  
  
Everyone else except for Peter can come (you know how strict his mum is). You know, James will be there! Sorry, couldn't resist. Okay, well I've got to go; we're going to pick up Remus and Sandra today since they live out in the country. I'll see you Sunday! Love ya,  
  
Adair O'Connor  
  
Tomorrow at noon: that was only ten hours away! Lily broke into a huge smile that lit up her whole face. Only ten more hours and she'd be out of this hellhole! Only ten more hours and she'd be away from Petunia until next summer! Only ten more hours until she saw James again! Lily flopped onto her bed and fell peacefully asleep with those comforting thoughts in her head. She didn't wake up for another four hours, when she heard the sound of her mother at the door.  
  
"Lily, get up dear!" Mrs. Evans called through the door.  
  
Lily awoke instantly, and remembering that she had to be ready by noon, she jumped out of bed.  
  
"MUM!" She called as she flung open the door and raced down the hall to her parents' bedroom where her mother was getting ready.  
  
"Mum, Adair's picking me up at noon, okay?"  
  
"At noon today?" Mrs. Evans asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I got her letter last night. We're catching the two o'clock portkey to Paris." Seeing the hesitant look on her mother's face Lily felt it best to remind her of the long-time planning that had gone into the trip.  
  
"You said I could go more than three months ago! You remember? We've been planning this forever!"  
  
"Oh, I know sweetheart. I just didn't realize you'd be leaving so soon." Mrs. Evans replied with a worried tone in her voice.  
  
"Mum! I've been home for two months! I can go, right?" Lily looked at her mother with an anxious face. She gave in.  
  
"Oh, of course you can go. Now hurry up and get all your stuff packed, you haven't got much time."  
  
"Thanks Mum!" Lily called over her shoulder as she raced out of the room.  
  
By eleven o'clock, Lily had all her stuff ready and was waiting in the living room. She tried reading Hogwarts, a History for the billionth time, but she found she just couldn't concentrate one bit. After thirty minutes of unsuccessfully trying to read one sentence, Lily abandoned it and went outside.  
  
Precisely at twelve Adair and her regally dressed mother arrived at the Evans' house.  
  
"Hey girl!" Adair rushed forward and smothered Lily in a giant hug, her impeccably smooth, strait hair, shining in the sun. As she drew back, she smiled her million-dollar smile, her almond-shaped eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"How have you been?" Adair asked.  
  
"Oh, okay." Lily replied, lying through her teeth. She didn't know if Petunia was eavesdropping and she sure wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much trouble she had caused Lily. Adair caught on however, and gave Lily a sympathetic look.  
  
"Well, are you ready for Paris?" Adair asked in a horribly done French accent.  
  
"Why yes, I guess you could say I am." Lily said. "Hold on, let me just tell my parents bye and get my stuff."  
  
An hour later they had arrived at the protkey, and Lily had never been happier to leave London behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey, sorry I haven't done anything with this in a while. I totally forgot about it- and then there was the whole fanfiction site problem. but anyway, I'm starting it again. I uploaded the rest of chapter one and now I plan on keeping up with it. I would love to get reviews to help me out, or just tell me what you think. that is, as long as it's productive and not just, ' this is the worst story I've ever read' sort of a thing. All those do is make me sad. Well, that having been said, please read/review!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from somewhere else isn't mine.   
  
"Damn, Adair!" Lily exclaimed in wonder. "How big is this place?"  
  
She gazed up at the gorgeous Paris mansion where they would be staying. It was a plantation-like house, with huge white columns and a sweeping balcony along the front. It was absolutely amazing.  
  
"Yeah, it is somewhat large." Adair replied nonchalantly, "but hey, that means we'll all be able to fit comfortably!"  
  
Lily snorted. "That's a bit of an understatement! I bet everyone in London would be able to fit comfortably in there- with room to spare!! Shoot, if we got lost in there, no one would here our cries for weeks!!"  
  
"Lily, don't you think you're exaggerating just a little?" Adair asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Before Lily could respond, a deep voice from behind them answered for her:  
  
"Nope, she's not exaggerating at all."  
  
Lily whirled around, recognizing the voice instantly.  
  
"James!" She screamed enthusiastically. Turning to Adair she said pointedly, " Adair, you didn't tell me that James was already here!"  
  
"Oh, I didn't?" Adair asked with fake astonishment. "Oops, must have slipped my mind. Silly me!"  
  
Lily shot Adair a look before giving James a big hug.  
  
"I'll just be inside if anyone needs me. Lily, just leave your bags here, the house-elves will take care of them." Adair said quietly before subtly slipping inside.  
  
Pulling away, James looked Lily in the eyes and smiled.  
  
"I've missed those big green eyes, Lils." He said, causing Lily to smile in return. She hoped she wasn't blushing as bad as she feared.  
  
"I wish you could have come to my swimming party earlier in the summer. I would have loved to see you in a bikini!" He smiled mischievously, earning a slap from Lily.  
  
"James Potter! You know that you can't go around saying things like that! I'm right in assuming that you and Tara are still together?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly, trying not to look too anxious.  
  
Tara was a Ravenclaw who was going to be a 7th year. She was two years older that them, and had been James' girlfriend for the last month of school. Lily never did figure out what James saw in her.  
  
"Technically, yes- we're still together." James answered reluctantly.  
  
"And not technically?"  
  
James smirked. "Not technically- I can't wait to get rid of her. I'm telling her it's over the minute I set eyes on her at Kings Cross. I just will not stoop so low as to dump her in a letter- that's so cowardly." James replied with passion.  
  
Lily was impressed. Not many guys would have that kind of morale. Then again, he had just been hitting on Lily while still "technically" with someone else. Lily shook herself inwardly, reminding herself not to get hopeful at this recent development. Sure, throughout the years, James had always flirted with her, but he had never shown any serious interest- why should he start now?  
  
"Well, I'm proud of you James. That really shows integrity, though frankly, I'm surprised you stuck with her that long. How could you carry on a conversation with that empty head?"  
  
"Actually, we didn't do much talking." James admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Just when I think you're actually a good person, you go and show your true colors!" Lily chastised him.  
  
James faked a look of hurt.  
  
"Lily! I can't believe you would say such a thing! My true colors are very much! My favorite would probably be red. thought the blue is quite nice with my eyes." he trailed off thoughtfully.  
  
Lily laughed a slapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
" Come on Two-face, let's go inside." She grabbed his wrist and pulled through the large mahogany front doors, ignoring his 'injured' look.  
  
As they stepped inside, Lily audibly gasped. It was exquisite. Absolutely beautiful. There were marble floors, spiraling staircases, and through the mullioned windows at the back of the house, there was a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.  
  
"Ah, Pari! Se citee of love!" James murmured in what he considered to be a "French accent".  
  
Lily smiled and looked up at him. He was staring intensely at the tower. Then abandoning its gaze, he turned to her.  
  
"Come on, let's go find the others"  
  
"Okay. Is Sirius here yet?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, he got here last night." James said casually. "Now that you've arrived everyone's here, besides poor Peter, that is. Shame his mum wouldn't let him come."  
  
"Yeah, that's what Adair told me." Lily said. "His mum must be really over- protective."  
  
They then proceeded up the nearest staircase.  
  
As they reached the landing, all Lily caught was a glimpse of a dark-haired figure running at her, before she found herself tackled to the ground with Sirius planting on a passionate kiss. After she realized what was happening and got her senses back, she promptly pushed him off and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Sirius! How dare you!" She raged.  
  
Sirius, still on the floor, grinned up at her, apparently happy with himself. A red mark was appearing on his cheek.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?!" Lily yelled, her emerald eyes flashing.  
  
Sirius shrugged his shoulders and answered simply, "They dared me to."  
  
At this the whole room burst out laughing, and after a seconds hesitation, Lily joined them. Once she thought about it, it really was quite funny. Still laughing, she helped Sirius to his feet and wrapped him in a hug.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, Sirius." She whispered to him.  
  
From that point on, Lily made sure that she and Sirius were inseparable. Lily got great pleasure in watching James shoot glances at them while they sat joking together on the couch. It seemed to Lily that the first stage of her plan was going perfectly; James was looking thoroughly jealous and if this kept up, Lily wouldn't even have to carry it through to the second stage.  
  
Lily was very right in assuming that her companionship with Sirius was making James jealous, however, he saw right through her. James was smarter than Lily gave him credit for, he could tell that she was only spending so much time with Sirius to get at him. And instead of wanting to date her, he wanted to get even.  
  
To James it seemed as though she was playing mind games with him (which she was), and no one played like that with James Potter and got away with it! So as they packed up all their things to get themselves ready for the trip to Hogwarts the next day, James devised a plan of his own to teach Lily Evans that she should think twice before messing with him, especially through his best friend! 


End file.
